Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many computers may be connected to such networks. These computers are often referred to as nodes. One or more servers or computers may provide data, services and/or may be responsible for managing other computers on the network. A computer network may include hundreds or even thousands of nodes.
Networks may often become congested due to the amount of network traffic. For example, as communications attempted over a network increase, network throughput may decrease. As a result, data transmission and reception speeds may decrease, which may cause nodes to perform operations more slowly. In some cases, network failure may even occur. This may cause some node operations to be suspended or aborted. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that help reduce network traffic may be beneficial.